


We Shall Dance!

by SeatoNorth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce is a doctor, Bruce's kids love their dad, CSI Wally West, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Normal Life, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Sibling Love, bruce and diana are bi, bruce loves his kids I DONT CARE WHAT DC SAID, bruce&diana&clark are BFF they would die for each other, clark is a jounalist, diana is a professor, trinity grew up together since their childhood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: 一个普通人au的全员段子，写来解压的，大量年操和私设，如果这东西还有主题那就是这狗屎的生活和家庭
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, bruce wayne&his kids, clark kent&his kids
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

三巨头是青梅竹马，至少是能彼此扳着手指讲述对方穿开裆裤的黑历史的交情。  
布鲁斯是外科医生，目前是普外科主任，奋战在拯救生命第一线，家里非常非常有钱不读书就要回去继承家产的那种。选择从医是因为过世的父亲是医生，但是读医前显然选择性忽略了医学生涯漫长的学制和繁重的学业，导致收养迪克的时候还在奋战自己的博士学位。  
初中时因为种种原因另外两个人大吵一架，和好的非常艰难而令人牙酸，自述是一个充满了友情、青春和高跟鞋的故事。  
保持单身钻石王老五的形象多年，目前的家庭成员包括一个管家，四个儿子，一只狗和一只猫，在肉眼可预见的未来不会有女主人.......最引以为傲的技能是无时无刻能够站着入睡，令人吃惊的隐藏技能是和大量前女友/前男友保持友好关系。  
咖啡因重度成瘾患者。  
克拉克还是记者，除了亲生的乔之外还有经历种种纠葛后收养的康纳，露易丝对康纳的接受度出乎意料地高。由于和妻子都是一线记者常常要踩着十厘米高跟鞋不是在奔向新闻就是在奔向新闻的路上，导致康纳变成照顾小乔的第一人选，掌握大量奶孩子的技能，是他的小团体里除了提姆最深不可测的一个。  
大学的时候也曾经陪布鲁斯和戴安娜浪迹大学城酒吧，目前仍然是某个酒吧拼酒大赛的最高记录保持者。  
比较百思不得其解的是自己和另外两个人都传过绯闻，尤其是布鲁斯，曾经用戴安娜所有的化妆品发誓自己是个直男（遭到了另外两个双性恋的同情的嘲笑）。  
其实三个人里最社畜的一个，露易丝已经拥有了一个普利策奖而自己还在新闻界摸打滚爬，反思后认为最主要的原因是没有露易丝穿着高跟鞋挎着超短裙拔腿狂奔的气势，至今对布鲁斯三天睡8小时的辉煌战绩和戴安娜12cm的高跟鞋心怀敬畏。  
从小镇来到大城市读书的小男孩，遇到一个不那么像富家公子的富家公子和小时候比他高半个头的漂亮女孩，一开始以为自己要被欺负了。  
戴安娜是大学历史教授，对美术和艺术拥有非常高的造诣，目前和男友的情感生活稳定，似乎来自一个非常不简单的家庭。  
是双性恋。目前认为自己的巅峰时刻是撩到过比布鲁斯和（基本是个零头的）克拉克加起来还多的姑娘，赢得了三个人的赌注，布鲁斯在听到那个数字后忍辱负重帮她背了一个月书包。  
出乎意料地是三个人里最能打的一个，在酒吧被骚扰，布鲁斯和克拉克怒火冲天地冲过去......然后没忍心劝住了戴安娜把那个倒霉鬼送给911。  
迪克是个警察，目前和警局里的法证在约会，布鲁斯仔细盘问之后发现那个叫沃利的小伙子居然是自己大学同学巴里的侄子。巴里目前是个法医。  
杰森还在读自己文学的phd，提姆还在读本科，也选择了读医，是家里明确选择要跟随布鲁斯职业脚步的孩子，达米安刚刚上高中，小时候曾经发誓要继承父亲的手术刀（和值班室），目前处于对人生思考的关键阶段，布鲁斯希望他能找到自己的道路，当然不是说继承他的手术刀不好的意思。  
康纳的小团体就是少正，一群大学生因为社团等种种奇妙原因遇见的。康纳学的是生物，巴特学的是化学，目前98yj三人组都沉迷理科。提康目前是友达以上恋人未满的奇妙关系，但是围观者们给爸爸们的反馈是他们不是基佬胜似基佬，克拉克和布鲁斯约好在他们正式捅破窗户纸前不会谈这个，但克拉克已经忍不住开始旁敲侧击了。  
杰森不怎么出人意料的是个文艺青年，还加入了一个叫法外者的文学创作小组，高中的时候开始写小说写书评写各种文字挣外快，布鲁斯曾经以为家里要出一个作家，然后发现对方的第一部小说里因为叛逆期把自己写成了最大的反派，一度消沉了很长时间。  
达米安和乔是同班同学，正在文科还是理科里挣扎。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戴安娜、克拉克与布鲁斯三人小群中的两段节选

布鲁斯：克拉克，我要死了，我想吐，我想把头砸进没放水的浴缸里然后永远不起来。  
布鲁斯：克拉克，我感觉我整个生活就他妈一团狗屎，操，我应该现在就开着那辆玛莎拉蒂冲进我们学校的教学楼撞死在黑板上，全校的医学生都会感叹于我的壮举，几十年后我的名字还会出现在学生口口相传的校园怪谈里——那个韦恩，或者那只蝙蝠，我都能接受。我会成为我们家族的耻辱吗？一定会的，也许我明天就会出现幻觉遇到爸爸，然后我他妈一定要好好问问他：你到底为什么要学医？”  
布鲁斯：我是说——我爱他，我无时无刻不在思念他，对吧？但是——见了鬼了，为什么？？？  
布鲁斯：人的潜能就他妈是无限的，我的大脑绝对比一个超级电脑还厉害。谁都不能限制你背书的本数，永远会有你没背完的书，他们是不是能自体繁殖？在我的书架上有丝分裂？还是在我昏头昏脑背书的时候做爱——我都没空找对象——见鬼，他们是不是能生出一支军队然后占领整个世界？我会不会因为这个发现拿诺贝尔奖？  
布鲁斯：操，我的室友在浴室里背生理学？他怎么做到的？我也要这么干。  
克拉克：  
戴安娜：  
戴安娜：布鲁斯，冷静点，你喝醉了吗？  
戴安娜：C，发生了什么？  
克拉克：医学院又要考试了  
克拉克：布鲁斯，醒一醒，你只是上一次没进前三好吗，你这次会考好的，你真的不能再喝这么多咖啡了，那个状态根本不是醒着——你上次半夜四点给我发了一张小白鼠的照片，然后告诉我它和我长得很像，我要考虑把你实验室的钥匙交给戴安娜保管了。你是在试图慢性自杀吗？  
戴安娜：说真的你到底为什么要在意那个奖学金？你他妈的是个亿万富翁。  
布鲁斯：你们不懂  
布鲁斯：那只老鼠和克拉克真的是他妈的神似

布鲁斯：克拉克，我不太愿意承认，但是我有点紧张  
克拉克：见鬼，你上次和我这么说还是你弄坏了戴安娜一本书的时候。  
克拉克：请告诉我你没有又这么做  
布鲁斯：  
布鲁斯：我去找小戴了。  
克拉克：？别，我开玩笑的  
克拉克：发生了什么？你还好吗？  
戴安娜：真的吗？我们还要提那件事？  
布鲁斯：这次问题很大，就像是，比我摔坏了你刚做完的雕塑问题还大。  
克拉克：世界要毁灭了？卢瑟长出头发了？你今天病人很少可以提前下班了？  
戴安娜：你还好吗，B？需要我们陪你吗？  
布鲁斯：我现在在书房里  
布鲁斯：迪克在旁边看小说，他以为我在工作，但是......  
布鲁斯：我起草了领养他的文件。  
布鲁斯；告诉我我做的是正确的事。  
戴安娜：你在开玩笑吗？这当然是正确的！你早该这么做了！  
克拉克：戴是对的，布鲁斯，那个孩子爱你，你难道没注意他看你的眼神了吗？  
布鲁斯：这比我考医生执照的时候紧张多了。  
布鲁斯：万一迪克觉得我是不尊重他的父母呢——我是说，我永远不会也不可能代替他的父亲的，但是——  
戴安娜：你得停止恐慌了  
克拉克：你像个父亲一样爱迪克。布鲁斯，这没什么好羞耻的。  
戴安娜：迪克会接受的，他已经把你当做他爸爸了，克拉克，还记得他们在动物园的合照吗？  
克拉克：噢，他们真的好可爱  
克拉克：布鲁斯，你的圣诞贺卡就用这张了，别指望我和露能搞出什么其他花样  
布鲁斯：我明白，只是——  
布鲁斯：你们知道，我从来没有想过我还会有一个家庭，在爸爸妈妈离开之后  
布鲁斯：迪克开始偷偷看我了，我该怎么办  
戴安娜：做你想做的，布鲁斯！去成为那个男孩的父亲！  
布鲁斯：这不一样，戴。我现在只是他的监护人，他原本有爱他的父母，他们只是......被夺走了，我不能插足他和他父亲之间。  
布鲁斯：万一他觉得我是想取代他爸爸呢？万一他觉得我抢走了他父母的记忆呢？万一——  
布鲁斯：也许他其实不想和我待在一起？  
戴安娜：停下来，布鲁斯  
克拉克：要我说，我觉得你们两个都值得有一个家庭  
戴安娜：你已经是那孩子的爸爸了，布鲁斯。你教那孩子打篮球，你去给他开家长会，你还会上班的时候打电话回家问他怎么样了。  
戴安娜：迪克很爱你，你忘记你生日的时候他送你的贺卡了吗？  
克拉克：我和戴安娜只是希望你能有最好的，布鲁斯  
克拉克：所以在这个关键时刻我建议你不要脑子不灵清  
克拉克：戴，你知道他昨天焦虑地找我喝了一下午酒吗？  
戴安娜：你们昨天休假？见鬼，我昨天批论文到半夜，你们怎么不叫我  
克拉克：  
克拉克：布鲁斯，你还好吗  
戴安娜：他很久没回消息了  
克拉克：B，等你待会儿看到这条消息的时候，就，记住不管迪克和你做了什么决定，我和戴都会永远支持你，好吗？  
戴安娜：我们知道这个决定对你来说很艰难  
戴安娜：但是你他妈的太见鬼的好了  
戴安娜：别做让自己不开心的傻事  
克拉克：你有时候是个混蛋，布鲁斯  
克拉克：但是说真的——我希望你能快乐，我真的这么想  
克拉克：不管怎么样，记得告诉我们结果，好吗？  
布鲁斯：  
布鲁斯：我把文件给迪克  
布鲁斯：他到现在一句话都没说，我该怎么办——  
布鲁斯：见鬼，我是不是不该这么做？他会恨我吗？  
戴安娜：赫拉，当然不会，你怎么能这么想？  
克拉克：B！给他点时间，这是个严肃的决定，迪克还小，他需要时间把这事想清楚。  
布鲁斯：我不该这么做  
布鲁斯：天，他会恨我的，万一他离开呢  
布鲁斯：这是个坏主意，这就是我无数糟糕决定中最糟糕的一个——我不能在这时候失去他，他——我是说，他是最重要的一部分之一——  
布鲁斯：也许我不该想着拥有一个家庭，这件事只是不可能发生  
克拉克：别这样  
克拉克：你知道事情不是这样的，他爱你，就算他不答应，他还是爱你的  
戴安娜：你还好吗？我今晚可以过来看看你，我是说，如果你需要的话  
布鲁斯：等一下  
布鲁斯：他答应了  
布鲁斯：老天，我......  
布鲁斯：有人想晚上和我和我儿子一起吃个饭吗  
克拉克：你真是个混蛋，布鲁斯  
克拉克：我好为你开心，见鬼  
克拉克：如果迪克以后和你闹翻就不叫我uncle clark了，我一定会把你这个混蛋打一顿  
戴安娜：噢，克拉克  
戴安娜：恭喜你，布鲁斯，我们都支持你  
克拉克：不管怎样我为你们开心死了  
布鲁斯：我知道，克拉克  
布鲁斯：晚上七点，我家，我儿子有些杂技动作想表演给你们看  
布鲁斯：噢，这下我是不是可以光明正大炫耀他拿了体操比赛第一名了?  
克拉克：见鬼，你原来不算光明正大吗  
戴安娜：克拉克  
戴安娜：克拉克，你认识他十几年了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克和布鲁斯和戴安娜的故事

大学时候的三巨头挺浪漫主义的，干出过各种神经病又异想天开的事。有一次约好凌晨三点看日出，两点半的时候布鲁斯一个电话打过去，三个人开着视频，里面穿着睡衣外面套着棉衣哆哆嗦嗦地在冷的要死的阳台上等太阳升起来。  
布鲁斯压根没睡，丝毫不慌，戴安娜甚至还在敷面膜，只有克拉克抱着自己的被子，咖啡的热气呼得眼镜片啥都看不见，还不敢大声说话担心吵到室友，但还是撑不住溜回寝室拿薯片吃，咔嚓咔嚓吃的另外两个人骂了他好久。  
聊天聊的太开心了结果只有戴安娜记得拍照，配上绝美自拍和前置摄像头下丑绝人寰的布鲁斯和克拉克的高糊视频截图，po在社交媒体上，布鲁斯和克拉克都只有转发点赞的份。  
半夜去参加学生组织的草地音乐会，另外两个人把戴安娜起哄上去唱歌，在下面鼓掌欢呼戴安娜我爱你的时候被眼神威胁了。  
每年元旦都会一起去广场上喝酒跨年，在钟声响起人群欢呼的时候彼此拥抱。保留节目跨完年看完烟花后去酒吧拼酒许愿立Flag，然后趁着酒劲大骂傻逼导师和傻逼同学。有一次三个人坐在广场的长椅上人手一杯热咖啡开始大声唱歌，还分声部合唱，路过的人都大笑着给他们鼓掌，然后克拉克就停下来大喊新年快乐。  
如果圣诞节不回去的话也会一起过。布鲁斯不太喜欢圣诞节，给阿福打完电话就想窝在寝室里读书，但是戴安娜和克拉克会把他强行拉出去玩，一起去街角咖啡店排队买咖啡，给布鲁斯那杯加超级超级多的糖和奶油，布鲁斯一边喝一边皱眉，但就是不扔，就是要喝完，三个人在街上瞎逛，去逛礼品店给彼此买礼物，陪戴安娜选衣服，还要比谁选的最直男最不好看，但是戴安娜太好看了穿什么都好看，嘲笑他们的水平不分伯仲，还会在戴安娜去逛内衣店的时候很尴尬地装作没看见假模假样去看球鞋，看着看着认真了，等到戴安娜试完出来布鲁斯和克拉克还围在鞋店里研究配色。  
三个人约好要定期体验彼此的爱好，文艺青年克拉克就带他们跑去那种街角旮旯里的小剧院看话剧表演，布鲁斯一开始有点十动然拒，但是被戴安娜以“我们都陪你图书馆激情essay了你也要照顾一下克拉克的爱好啊”这样的理由拉去了，结果出人意料的好看，看的超级认真，还和戴安娜讨论剧情，后来超主动就去看了。  
戴安娜会带他们去看自己学院的女篮比赛，一个人在场上带着队伍横扫群雄，打的超级凶，安排两个男孩子在下面拍照鼓掌，结果因为动作太快被克拉克截出一堆表情包，但是布鲁斯超有求生欲的，他们两个人偷偷笑到昏厥后还是不敢告诉戴安娜。每次戴安娜打比赛都有超多女生和男生在场外尖叫戴安娜普林斯你好帅戴安娜我爱你，两个人又混在里面瞎叫，一边叫一边鹅鹅鹅地狂笑，但只敢在没有戴安娜的小群里分享表情包(群里就是正联那批人，一群人天天对着彼此的沙雕照片哈哈哈哈哈复读)，然后心里有鬼跑去给戴安娜发的美丽自拍一通点赞。  
布鲁斯超没趣的，要么是去图书馆读书，要么是窝在寝室里叫外卖和垃圾食品，然后三个人围在一起开始读书。但是有时候又超级酷，在冬天裹成一个球带着另外两个人去广场滑滑板，或者跑去隔壁化学实验室做那种奇奇妙妙的晶体啊溶液啊，还会带着两个人去孤儿院做义工，或者去给特殊教育学校的孩子表演，就是很薛定谔地酷。

布鲁斯在医学院第二年的时候室友搬出去了，然后克拉克就搬进来和他合租。当时布鲁斯手里两个课题组还要兼顾考试，克拉克正在忙硕士*论文的答辩还跟着前辈实习跑现场，两个人天天忙得昏天暗地赶ddl，作息比着不健康，布鲁斯惊世骇俗的三天只睡八小时就是这个时候第一次发生的（知道的时候把克拉克和戴安娜都吓坏了）。  
有段时间布鲁斯心理状况特别差，一方面被学习烦得要死，课题做的又不顺利，实验数据难看的不行，课题组的导师天天找他麻烦，手下还有个傻逼新生做实验的时候不小心给养小白鼠的房间开了一晚上紫外灯*。知道消息的那时候是第二天的早晨六点半，克拉克刚起床就听见隔壁布鲁斯气得连摔三个杯子，他打开门，看见布鲁斯一阵风似的冲进卫生间用冷水冲头，惊得他跑过去拎着布鲁斯后领把他从水龙头下拉起来。  
“你有病吗？”克拉克什么都不知道，以为布鲁斯终于学医学疯了。  
布鲁斯用他当时能做到的最吓人的目光硬生生把克拉克吓退半步，又一阵风似的带着一头湿溜溜滴水的头发冲出去，开车直奔实验室，站在门口恨不得把自己和那个学生的心脏都挖出来全部涂到门上。  
浑浑噩噩地回到公寓发现克拉克一个电话把戴安娜叫来了，被两个人强行拉到沙发中间坐着，克拉克揽着他的肩膀，戴安娜握着他的手，觉得自己想吐。  
但是布鲁斯的毛病就是折腾自己。几乎所有数据重做之后变本加厉地压缩自己的休息时间，偏执又坚定地坚持这条因为父亲走上的路。克拉克和戴安娜快担心疯了，但是戴安娜要准备继续读phd，克拉克的前辈挖出一个很重要的新闻，三个人那段时间都很忙。每次克拉克回公寓，布鲁斯不是在看文献就是在冲电话那头吼人，颇有几分日后急救主任的风范......整个人压抑地快变成一团有实体的负面情绪。克拉克有时候太担心就偷偷把自己关进房间给戴安娜打电话：怎么办，我好担心布鲁斯会猝死，怎么办，他的眼睛红的像吸血鬼。然后在戴安娜的指使下把布鲁斯咖啡豆锁进柜子里，说要限制他一天的量，还搬出戴安娜堵布鲁斯的嘴。但是布鲁斯给自己又买了一包咖啡豆，克拉克气得没办法，结果他也面临了一周六个ddl的盛况，无奈之下释放人质，每天还要蹭布鲁斯两杯现磨。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克格雷森是个小甜崽

小时候刚被布鲁斯带回家的时候像只刚刚被抛弃的小熊猫，看起来又可爱又可怜巴巴的。那时候因为刚刚目睹了父母的惨剧精神状态和身体都不是很好，在寄养系统里待了一段时间，刚住进庄园的时候又乖又谨慎，也不敢惹事，布鲁斯看着心疼死了，但处于感情的磨合阶段又不知道怎么去安慰痛苦的小男孩，自己工作又忙得要死，那时候还很年轻，骂人都不敢骂太凶的。每天晚上加班回来会去迪克的房间瞅一眼，好几次发现迪克抱着被子睡不着靠在床头抹眼泪，或者干脆睡在沙发上。很心疼，但干巴巴地不知道怎么哄，被阿福拿银餐盘敲脑袋。  
“我实在不知道您小时候是怎么长大的。”阿福犀利地说，布鲁斯可委屈了，看着小孩不敢一个人睡在大房间里第二天早上还撑着脑袋打哈欠，但刚刚成为小孩的寄养家庭，不敢这么快就邀请小孩一起睡，有一次给勉勉强强睡着的迪克掖好被子后担心他晚上做噩梦，搬了把椅子在旁边，看书没多久就睡着了。  
然后因为把手机落在餐厅，早上还是被迪克打醒的。迪克眼睛睁得特别大，一手举着狂响的手机（工作用的夺命铃声是贝多芬命运里最有名的当当当当，戴安娜换的），一手猛拍布鲁斯露在外面的手臂，显然没有意识到自己从小训练力大无穷。布鲁斯睡得全身酸痛，迷迷糊糊地接通电话，被紧急叫去跟手术。又有什么办法，布鲁斯累得衣服也没换赶去医院，去之前下意识把小孩拉过来搂了一下，急匆匆接过阿福的早餐出门了。  
后来的一天晚上被迪克敲开卧室门说不敢睡，塞进被子里自己靠在一边看资料，看着看着发现迪克睡到自己怀里了，四仰八叉地把脚扒在布鲁斯腰上，没有什么办法，把被子给小孩盖好，自己打着哈欠盯电脑屏幕，到了半夜，感觉怀里一颗脑袋蹭着胸口，迪克睡得迷迷糊糊，揉着眼睛看他：“你怎么还没睡啊。”  
“你怎么醒了啊。”布鲁斯揉揉他乱成鸡窝的头发，感觉迪克又打了个长长长长的哈欠，把头往他怀里埋，一边嘟囔着你早点睡嘛一边无师自通地把整个人拗在了布鲁斯身上。布鲁斯不得不一手端着电脑，纠结了5分钟发现没有一个姿势能够在不压到迪克的情况下继续工作，小孩门槛贼清楚啦，就是故意把自己塞进他怀里不让他熬夜的。布鲁斯不得不关机睡觉，睡着了还要忍受一个人性八爪鱼缠在自己身上，凌晨三点的时候梦见手术台压在自己身上了惊醒，发现是迪克睡得实在太歪把腿压在自己肚子上了。

有段时间布鲁斯工作特别忙，搞得他脾气贼暴躁，把手下的小医生骂哭过。结果有一天布鲁斯做手术的时候迪克突然打电话给他，没接起来。过了几个小时迪克又打过来了，布鲁斯还是在做手术，到了晚上睡觉时间迪克直接打到了办公室，等快十一点布鲁斯终于洗手出来一看手机发现一堆迪克的未接来电，实习医生敲门进来说韦恩医生你孩子打电话过来找你，还以为出了什么急事，然后成功接到了迪克的最后一个电话。  
“怎么了？迪克，怎么了？”布鲁斯蹭地站起来，做好了马上请假回家第准备  
“没什么嘛，我好爱你啊。”迪克一边揉眼睛一边和他撒娇。  
但布鲁斯被他哄得心花怒放，虽然还剩下一丝丝理智知道迪克不会莫名其妙哄他，但是没忍住咧开嘴角，还好记得转过身背对同事们，好给自己留下最后一点硬汉形象。“发生了什么？”  
“学校老师给我们放了神偷奶爸！”迪克马上雀跃起来，开始试图叽里咕噜和他大讲火星文，布鲁斯听不懂，又不能挂，只能一边嗯嗯嗯一边冷静而不失有力地点头，还努力面容严肃，搞得身边的同事都以为是在接哪位主任的工作电话。果然迪克说了一大堆后才回到正题：“你会不会给我找一个妈妈啊。”  
“找一个什么。”布鲁斯好迷茫。“迪克，你在说什么？”  
“格鲁就给他的女儿找了一个新妈妈。”迪克说，“那你会给我找吗？”  
布鲁斯一时间竟然不知道怎么回答，“那我为什么要找呢？”  
“只要她能让你开心，”迪克说，“那我就愿意让她住进家里来。我可以叫她阿姨，可以陪她看电视，可以夸她漂亮。”  
“迪克，我现在不打算结婚。”布鲁斯不知道怎么解释这件事。“有时候我可能会和别的人…发展一段关系，但结婚是件很复杂的事。”  
“好吧。”迪克说。过了一会，他问道，“万一她喜欢我呢？”  
“我不需要结婚来让自己变得开心。”布鲁斯说，然后又补了一句，“我已经有你了。” 

去签收养文件的时候迪克紧张死了，一直在揪手心，担心自己穿的不够正式，或者自己表现不好。布鲁斯也很紧张，穿着特别正式的西装，还抹了发胶，自觉比论文答辩还严肃认真。回去路上迪克问他那我以后要叫你爸爸吗，布鲁斯浑身僵硬，心软的一塌糊涂，但是又有点难过，只好拍拍他的头，说没关系，你不想叫就不用叫的。  
没想到皱着眉头的表情被迪克记住而且解读成难过了。后来有一天下定决心，对着自己和爸爸妈妈的合照说话。“我想我有一个新爸爸了。”  
约翰和玛丽在凝固的底片里向他微笑。迪克说:“我知道你们会同意的。”  
他点点头，仿佛在赞同母亲对他说的一句话。“当然了，他人很好的。”迪克说，“他对我很好的，你们不用担心啦。”然后他微笑起来，摸了摸照片的边缘，就像每一次看见父母做着哄他开心的鬼脸一样。  
“我也爱他啦。”迪克说，“你们别担心啦，我当然会好好的。”


End file.
